Drable ChanBaek : a Night With Cuttie Fox
by geelovekorea
Summary: Baekhyun dinner pertama malam ini setelah tiga bulan berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. dia mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari spesialnya. tapi setelah Baekhyun memberi kejutan, tiba-tiba saja CHanyeol justru membatalkannya. bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun setelah keputusan Chanyeol? kejutan apa yang disiapkan Baekhyun? drable. ChanBaek. YAOI. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal. typo(s). mind to review?


Drable ChanBaek : a Night With Cuttie Fox

.

Main Cast :

ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol EXO-K x Byun Baekhyun EXO-K)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling menggembirakan untuk namja manis ini. Bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti bersenandung kecil. Senyum tak pernah pudar menghiasi. Membuatnya semakin cantik.

Semua ini karena namja manis ini akan kencan nanti malam. Dia berencana akan dinner bersama namjachingunya, Park Chanyeol, setelah sekian lama. Chanyeol, namja tampan sunbae disekolahnya.

Namun meski sudah tiga bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih, ini dinner mereka yang pertama. Biasanya mereka hanya akan berkencan di sore hari sepulang sekolah. Sekedar makan es krim atau berjalan-jalan sesaat. Tak pernah lebih. Karena itu, Baekhyun sangat menunggu hari ini. Dia menyiapkan segalanya jauh-jauh hari.

"Yosh. Akhirnya. Dinner bersama Chanyeol sunbae. Kya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan betapa romantisnya nanti." Baekhyun berceloteh di depan kaca. Suasana hatinya sedang senang.

"Okay. Baju? Cek. Baju yang baru kubeli kemarin. Jaket limited edition dua hari lalu. Penampilan? Cek. Eyelinerku sempurna. Muka tidak berjerawat. Oleh-oleh? Cek. Makanan buatanku penuh cinta. Film favorit siap. Apalagi ya? Ah, kejutannya. Jangan sampai lupa. Jangan tertinggal."

Rupanya tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah melewati waktu tak sebentar. Semuanya membuatnya lupa waktu. Hingga tanpa sadar ini sudah lewat beberapa menit dari waktu perjanjian. "Omona. Sudah 15 menit lewat dari jam perjanjian. Aku harus cepat. Tidak boleh terlambat karena harus sempurna."

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dibayangkan Baekhyun duduk manis di apartemennya ditemani kaleng cola untuk mereka nanti. "Kemana dia? Ini kaleng keduaku tapi dia tidak muncul juga. Tidak biasa dia terlambat. Apa ku hubungi saja? Siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Chanyeol berniat menghubunginya. Cemas jika hal buruk menimpa Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat dia menekan nomor telepon, bel rumah sudah berbunyi.

Ting-tong.

"Akhirnya. Syukurlah." Chanyeol bergegas menuju pintu depan. Membuka dan mempersilahkan namjanya masuk ke dalam. "Geez. Lama sekali kau datang. Apa saja yang kau..."

"Maaf tiba-tiba mengagetkanmu. Aku rubah yang datang dari bulan dan aku tak bisa kembali saat ini. Ijinkan aku menginap disini untuk satu malam."

Ucapan Chanyeol berhenti mendengar suara manis yang manja dan melihat sosok di depannya. Saat membuka pintu, Baekhyun melompat manis memeluk Chanyeol. Bukan hanya suara imut Baekhyun yang membuatnya terlena tapi juga penampilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengenakan bando bertelinga rubah bertengger manis di kepalanya. Baju _onepiece_ ketat yang dikenakan melekat ditubuh mungilnya menutupi bagian dada, mengekspos leher dan pundak putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun. Jangan lupa juga pada kaki jenjang yang dimilikinya karena bagian bawahnya hanya berbentuk segitiga menutupi bagian privat. Tidak lupa ekor rubah yang lebat dan lembut menjuntai panjang dibagian _butt _Baekhyun. Penampilannya membuat Baekhyun terlihat imut. Juga seksi.

Glup.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Terkejut dengan penampilan Baekhyun. "Ba-Baekki. Whacca doin?"

"Tuan, ijinkan FoxyBaek menginap dirumah tuan untuk saat ini. FoxyBaek berjanji tidak akan nakal. FoxyBaek juga menyiapkan makanan untuk Tuan jadi biarkan FoxyBaek menginap malam ini ne?"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari kalau Baekhyun sudah menggiringnya masuk. Mendorong tubuh Chanyeol perlahan kebelakang. Menutup pintu dengan kaki rampingnya dan menguncinya.

Berbalik pada Chanyeol yang masih terpaku dan menatap tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Puas karena kejutannya berhasil.

Mendekat. Menyentuh pipi dan rahang tegas Chanyeol dengan lembut. Jemarinya berpaling pada bibir tebal Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dengan Chanyeol. Hingga tinggal tersisa beberapa cm lagi, "Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol sunbae and i love you more."

Grep.

Chanyeol sontak langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Kontrol yang sedari tadi berusaha tetap dijaga oleh Chanyeol runtuh seketika saat melihat bibir tipis Baekhyun dari dekat. Langsung saja dia mengecup bibir plum Baekhyun yang tadi menggodanya. Mengulum kecil hingga mulai menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, meminta ijin untuk melakukan lebih.

"Well. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah meracunimu. Tapi siapa dan apapun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan sepertinya acara malam ini harus aku batalkan." Ucap Chanyeol setelah selesai menjamah bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terakhir. Menyalahkan dalam hati, karena dirinya rencana jadi gagal total. Mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan matanya yang bening sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Menundukkan wajahnya. Dia kecewa. kesal. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya, rencana terpaksa harus dibatalkan. Karena ada acara yang lebih penting."

"A-apa itu Sunbae?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum mendengarnya. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia justru menggendong Baekhyun _bridal style_ yang mengagetkan Baekhyun. Belum sempat bertanya lagi, Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibirnya.

"Karena lebih penting 'memakan'mu daripada makanan yang lainnya."

"Kyaaaaaaaa."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee datang malam minggu ini dengan bawa drabble ChanBaek. Semoga para CBS (ChanBaek Shipper) menyukainya. #apadeh. Gee masih punya banyak utang. *nangisbarengDO

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengTaoRisSuLay

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
